


A Very Happy Birthday

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslashagenda, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during their pre-canon relationship. Renee wishes Barbara a very happy birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday 4kennedy!

  


Barbara wasn't completely trashed but she was well on her way.

But it was her birthday so she was entitled to have fun. She was drunk and she had taken some pills, she had no idea what but they were but they made her feel fucking amazing.

Renee wasn't quite as far gone. It was four am and as she paid for the cab Barbara stumbled on up to the apartment.

Renee found her at the door, struggling to get the key in the lock.

"There you are," Barbara grinned at Renee and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. "Take me to bed and fuck me. Make this the best birthday I ever had."

Technically since midnight was long gone it wasn't Barbara's birthday any more. But Renee wasn't going to point that out. She was more than happy to give her horny girlfriend exactly what she wanted.

Renee unlocked the door and they went in. Barbara started shedding clothes before the door was even closed. Renee leaned against the locked door watching Barbara shimmy out of her dress. God she was sexy. She was wearing black lace underwear, the thong panties snug between the pale cheeks of her glorious ass.

Barbara turned to see Renee checking her out. She smirked. "Don't just look. Come touch. Come make me come." She giggled and put her right hand down the front of her underwear. "I'm so wet for you right now." She brought her fingers up from the thong and sucked on them.

Renee was helpless to resist. She moved towards Barbara. Barbara laughed and dashed down the hall, enjoying Renee chasing her.

Renee caught up with her as they went into the bedroom. She grabbed Barbara by the hips and pulled the half naked woman against her fully clothed body. She wrapped her arms around Barbara from behind. The smell of perfume and smoke and alcohol was heavy in the air, wafting off both of them. To Renee Barbara was more intoxicating than anything she'd had at the party.

"Happy birthday," Renee whispered in Barbara's ear, voice low. "Now get on the bed, show me something sexy." She released Barbara.

Barbara got on the bed, shaking her ass as she went. She undid her bra and tossed it on the floor. She played with her own tits, squeezing and pinching her own nipples.

Renee quickly started taking off her own clothes. Barbara's hand returned down the front of her underwear, this time staying. Under the flimsy lace Barbara’s hand jerked and she gave Renee a wicked smile.

“You make me so wet baby.”

Renee undressed faster.

Once naked she joined Barbara on the bed, their lips coming together without romance or tenderness. The kisses were hot and wild and demanding. Renee grabbed Barbara’s wrist and roughly pulled it up so she could take the pussy-wet fingers in her mouth.

Renew sucked on the fingers, looking in Barbara’s eyes, her pupils were wide. Those eyes were so alive with lust

Renee pushed Barbara onto her back. Both of her hands wrapped around Barbara’s wrists. On top, straddling her and pinning her to the bed Renee claimed Barbara’s lips with her own, her tongue sliding dominant over Barbara’s

“Yes yes,” Barbara’s voice was hushed when Renee released her wrists and started moving down. Barbara ran the fingers of both hands through Renee’s long dark hair, urging her to go down faster.

Renee licked over Barbara's stiff left nipple with the flat of her tongue then took it her mouth, sucking hard. Barbara groaned. Renee nipped the captured peak with her teeth and Barbara groaned louder. She bit again then, with a pause to kiss between her lover's breasts, switched her attention to the other nipple.

"Please, please, it's my birthday, don't tease," Barbara whimpered, pushing Renee's head insistently.

"Since it's your birthday..." Renee smiled and looked up at Barbara and gave her breast quick kiss. She repositioned herself, moving down the bed, and she pushed Barbara's thighs wide apart. She ran her hand up the inside of Barbara's legs, her right hand completing the journey. With her palm between Barbara's thighs Renee could feel wetness soaking through the black underwear.

Using both hands Renee yanked the underwear down. The inside of the thong was creamy. Once the underwear was completely off and away Renee settled between Barbara's legs. Her cunt was visibly wet. She placed light kisses, alternating between Barbara's thighs.

"Please..." came Barbara's plea again.

Renee looked up to meet Barbara’s eyes and put her mouth on her pussy. Hooking her arms around Barbara’s thighs to hold her firmly in place Renee didn't hold back. She used her tongue and lips, humming with contentment at the taste and the smell of her lover. Moaning, crying out, Barbara bucked her hips, pawing at her own tits with one hand and holding on to the back of Renee’s head with the other.

Renee, keen to really get her birthday girl going, deliberately avoided Barbara’s clit, knowing the longer she waited the more intense it would be. With her right hand pressing down between Barbara’s sex and her stomach Renee held her down. Her other hand slid around under Barbara.

“Make come baby, please.”

Renee smiled while she kept up her teasing licks and kisses for a few seconds then tilted head a little further and pushed her tongue as deep into Barbara’s pussy as she could. She wiggled it a couple of times then resumed her teasing.

“Fuck. Fuck baby I need it, I need to come. Fuck me. Fuck m...” her words turned into a drawn out mewl. Renee flicked the tip of her tongue up and down Barbara’s clit. Barbara cried out when Renee sucked on the little super-sensitive nub. Renee switched between using her tongue and sucking on Barbara’s clit every few seconds.

Renee kept it up until Barbara reached a thigh-quivering peak.

Renee kissed and ran her tongue around the lips of Barbara’s cunt while she floated down from the high.

“Oh that was exactly what I needed,” Barbara was smiling and catching her breath.

“Happy birthday,” Renee said.

“Very happy,” Barbara nodded. They looked into each other’s eyes, both joyous, both in a beautiful moment of blissful togetherness.

Renee held her gaze as she gently slid two fingers of her left hand into Barbara’s hot slick vagina. Barbara’s mouth opened, a sweet sigh ghosting from her lips.

“Happy birthday,” Renee said again then swiped her tongue up to find Barbara’s clit again. She thrust with her fingers, starting slow, matching the movements of her tongue to the rhythm of the fingering.

Faster and harder.

Building up.

Harder. Faster.

Renee worked her mouth and fingers in harmony.

High on drugs and drink and sex Barbara’s eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself to pleasure.


End file.
